Sinister Six
The Sinister Six was a group of Spider-Man's enemies that joined together to defeat their common foe. The original Six was formed and lead by Doctor Octopus, and also consisted of Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter. Later, after Kraven's death, Hobgoblin joined the group. The team has been added to a few times, and has been known as the Sinister Seven or the Sinister Twelve, depending on how many members. One version of the Sinister Six was lead by Sandman, and another by Venom. The latter one was disbanded after Venom turned on his teammates, injuring Electro and Kraven and nearly killing Sandman, but Spider-Man stopped him by activating Venom's weakness: sound vibrations. The Sinister Seven was formed by Mysterio to defend against Kaine, Peter Parker's homicidal clone, who was killing several of Spider-Man's foes. This group consisted of Mysterio, Electro, Vulture, Shocker, Beetle, Hobgoblin, and Scorpia. Norman Osborn created the Sinister Twelve after the Scorpion busted him out of prison. Osborn, taking on his identity as the Green Goblin, brought together a large abundance of Spidey's foes to join his team, including Electro, Sandman, Shocker, Lizard, Vulture, Hydro-Man, Boomerang, Chameleon, Hammerhead, and Tombstone. Mac Gargan (the Scorpion) later arrived as the new Venom, having gained the Symbiote in between that time. The Twelve ganged up on Spider-Man and his ally Black Cat, and almost killed them both, until Captain America, the Fantastic Four, and some other heroes arrived and helped defeat them. During the aftermath of the Marvel Civil War, Doc Ock gathered a short-lived Sinister Six with himself, Vulture, Shocker, the Lizard, Trapster, and the Grim Reaper. The current version of the Six is made up of Doc Ock, Mysterio, Electro, Sandman, Rhino, and Chameleon. The group appeared in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, but were called the Insidious Six (because censorship wouldn't allow them to use the word "Sinister"). It was founded by the Kingpin and it's members were Doc Ock, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, Scorpion, and Shocker. The Vulture joined later after Mysterio's death. The Sinister Six were also featured in The Spectacular Spider-Man and were formed and lead by Doc Ock and consisted of Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Rhino, and Shocker. The second version of the Six included Mysterio and Kraven to replace Doc Ock and Shocker. In Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, the Sinister Six is created by the Green Goblin for the purpose of destroying Spider-Man. Here, it consists of Electro, Carnage, Swarm, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, and original character Swiss Miss. In this version, their comic-book origins are ignored. Instead, they share a common origin as former research scientists whom Green Goblin deliberately mutates into "freaks", in part as punishment for having abandoned Osborn Industries. The Sinister Six have been hinted at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. And it is revealed a movie is in production as well as they will make an appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man 3. The team is rumored to consist of the Green Goblin (Harry Osborn), Rhino, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter and either Mysterio or the Chameleon. Media Television The Insidious Six in the 1994 animated series. * The Sinister Six are called the Insidious Six in the 1994 animated series as Fox Kids' censors felt that the word "sinister" sounded too menacing for a children's program[citation needed] (even though X-Men, another Fox Kids children's program, had Mister Sinister as a villain). Formed in the beginning of season two's two-part episode premiere, the Insidious Six is created by the Kingpin to settle off his debt with his enemy Silvermane and consists of Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Shocker, Chameleon, Rhino, and Scorpion. When they realize the connection of Peter Parker photographing Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus and Chameleon trick Aunt May into thinking Peter is ill and keep her imprisoned in a fake hospital. The Insidious Six overpower, tie up, and unmask Spider-Man (due to him temporarily losing his powers), only to assume Peter came to fight them himself because he could not find the real Spider-Man. Spider-Man, when his powers return, defeats them. During the gap between their appearances, Mysterio commits suicide by staying in an exploding building with the woman he loved. The Insidious Six return in "Six Forgotten Warriors", with Kingpin replacing Mysterio with Vulture. They attempt to unlock a Doomsday machine; Chameleon betrays the group to side with his foster father. They are again defeated and incarcerated. The Sinister Six in The Spectacular Spider-Man. * The Sinister Six appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man, in the episode "Group Therapy".41 The group consists of Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Shocker, Vulture, Rhino, and Electro. As in the team's original version, Doctor Octopus is the leader. The villains pool their resources and organize a jailbreak orchestrated by Doc Ock himself, then go after Spider-Man. He eventually defeats them using his black symbiote suit. The team never actually uses the 'Sinister Six' codename amongst themselves; it is only used in the Bugle headline reporting their defeat and capture. In the episode "Reinforcement", Doctor Octopus arranges there formation of the Sinister Six (explicitly named as such this time) with an android stand-in for Mysterio and an illusion of the Vulture as Rhino and Sandman escape. Kraven the Hunter busts out Electro from Ravencroft, but Doctor Octopus is unwilling to join them. Spider-Man defeats the group when they attack the skating rink near the town's Christmas tree. Vulture remains Doctor Octopus's right-hand man until both their captures during the Valentine's Day summit. * The Sinister Six appear in the Ultimate Spider-Man ''animated series.42 In the episode "Sinister Six", the first group consists of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, and Beetle coming together in Doctor Octopus' underwater lab in the Hudson River. For the group's sixth member, Lizard has a control device implanted on. The Sinister Six then attack Spider-Man. Lizard attacks Kraven as Spider-Man tricks Rhino into flooding Doctor Octopus' lab. Spider-Man retreats to the Statue of Liberty as the Sinister Six follows. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Nova) arrives to help fight the Sinister Six. Lizard escapes into the sewers as the rest of the Sinister Six are arrested. In the episode "Return of the Sinister Six", Doctor Octopus uses stolen OsCorp tech to invade Ryker's Island to equip Lizard, Electro, Rhino, Kraven, and Scorpion with armor. The armored Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Iron Patriot and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees arrives. When the armored Sinister Six combine their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus injects Iron Patriot with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restores Lizard back to Connors. Though Spider-Man wins against the Sinister Six, the Green Goblin gets away with Spider-Man's team. In the episode "New Warriors", Green Goblin leads several members of the Sinister Six (Doc Ock, Beetle, and Scorpion) during an attempted prison break onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier during a showdown between Taskmaster's team and the New Warriors. The three Sinister Six members were eventually defeated by the amateur New Warriors. The Sinister Six had return with a more major role in the 4th season, ''Ultimate Spider-Man vs the Sinister 6 as Doc Ock formed the Sinister Seven consists of himself Ultimate Goblin, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, Hydro-Man, Electro and Scarlet spider List of Sinister Six members Original Members *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Sandman *Vulture *Mysterio *Kraven the Hunter Later Members *Hobgoblin *Gog *Venom *The Son of Kraven *Shocker (Sinister Seven) *Beetle (Sinister Seven) *Scorpia (Sinister Seven) *Lizard (Sinister Twelve) *Green Goblin (Sinister Twelve) *Hydro-Man (Sinister Twelve) *Hammerhead (Sinister Twelve) *Tombstone (Sinister Twelve) *Boomerang (Sinister Twelve) *Chameleon (Sinister Twelve) *Trapster *Grim Reaper *Chameleon *Rhino Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man franchise At the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Harry Osborn and Gustav Fiers plan to set up a crew, and Harry requests that they should keep it small. Fiers then arrives at Oscorp and retrieves the Rhino mech suit, giving it to Aleksei Sytsevich who is broken out of prison. At Oscorp Vulture's wings can be seen, along with Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms. A spin-off The Sinister Six was planned to be released in 2016. Kraven the Hunter and Mysterio were confirmed to be members. Going by the ending of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 the crew will also have Doctor Octopus and Vulture. However the plans were cancelled due to unsatistying ratings of the The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teams Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Organization Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Legacy Villains